


The Dream

by cipherine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Eldritch Bill kinda, God Bill, God/Sacrifice kind of setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacrifice Dipper, Smut, Tentacle Sex, see y'all in hell, spoiler: the title, well he has six arms and one eye but other than that he looks human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Dipper is unfortunately chosen as this month's sacrifice to their god, Cipher. [For all you dirty fucks out there.]





	

He was this month’s sacrifice. 

Dipper didn’t react fast enough when the guards walked up to him. He tried to run, knowing exactly what they wanted from him, but it was in vain. They cornered him and one of them came closer, closer - too close. Dipper shivered, panting hard from running too fast, tears in his eyes.  
„Please— please don’t…!“ he tried to beg, even though he knew they wouldn’t listen. 

Every month, the god Cipher demanded a human sacrifice. Some of them died. Some of them made it out alive, unable to tell what happened to them. Some of them _were_ able to tell, and Dipper did not want to be one of them. He’d honestly rather die. 

Before he could raise his voice again, he was hit on the head and blacked out. 

When he woke up, it was too late. He had never been inside of the pyramid of course, but he immediately knew that this was where he had ended up. He had never seen Cipher before. He wasn’t their emperor or anything, he was their god. A chaos god, they said. And a god of good fortune. A god who protected them, but only for certain things in return. Dipper thought that only a cruel god would demand sacrifices in return for his help. And maybe he was right. 

He blinked. He didn’t dare to move.   
  
„You’re awake.“ 

His heart stopped for a second. 

He wanted to cry. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a flickering shadow. The room was dark beside the light from some torches on the walls. Dipper shivered, slowly sitting upright and looking around. He couldn’t see anyone. Or any _thing_. 

„Are you scared?“ 

The voice echoed from every direction. Dipper wanted to cover his ears. He wanted to get out of this nightmare— just wake up— back to his family—  
  
„Answer me, human.“ 

Dipper couldn’t hold back his tears by now.  
„Y-yes“, he said quietly.

„Yes?“ 

„Yes, I’m scared.“   
  
Laughter echoed from the walls. Dipper sobbed. He was scared to death. And he might die today, here and now, or within the next hours. Maybe he would be tortured to death. Maybe worse. He didn’t know. He might not get out of here alive, might never see his family again— he couldn’t help it. The tears fell. 

„You shall live.“ 

Dipper flinched. Was Cipher able to read his mind?  
The god’s words and his own curiosity seemed to wipe the tears away, but he was still scared. And then something emerged in front of him, reality seemed to get ripped apart for a second and a human-like being with six arms appeared. He was large and had only one huge eye, staring down at Dipper with a grin on his face. Dipper wanted to scream, but the scream was stuck in his throat. He could only stare at the being in front of him. Other than his six arms and one eye, he looked more human than Dipper had expected, but it didn’t comfort him at all. The god’s skin was dark and strange markings were spread all over it. His short hair was as light as the sun. His chest was bare, revealing more marks, and he wore nothing but a thin slitted skirt on his hips. He could as well have been naked, but Dipper didn’t want to wonder about why he wasn’t. 

„I am Cipher. And you are my sacrifice for this month, I suppose. Tell me your name.“  
The echo had stopped and his voice sounded calm, but dark. Dipper swallowed hard before he answered.   
  
„Dipper.“ 

„Dipper?“ 

„Y-yes. Just Dipper. My family are nobodies. We don’t have a surname. I— I used to be a s-slave.“ 

„Very well, Dipper.“ 

Cipher grinned. Dipper thought about how much he didn’t look like a god, but more like a demon. A creature from hell. Four of his arms were crossed, the fifth was at his chin, the sixth just hanging in the air. 

„What… what will you do with me?“, Dipper dared to ask. He shouldn’t have. 

The grin on the the god’s face grew wider and wider as he spoke.

„Whatever I want. That’s the point. And you look rather delicious…“ he said, and came closer to Dipper, who instinctively tried to back away, „I could just _eat you up_.“ 

„Please don’t,“ Dipper whispered, tears returning, and then he got on all fours and kneeled in front of Cipher, „I’m begging you, my god, please let me live!“ 

Cipher laughed, but he looked pleased. Dipper hoped that he had done something right. He needed to please his god if he wanted to get out of here alive. 

„Don’t.“   
  
Dippers eyes widened. 

„I can read your mind, little Dipper,“ Cipher said, turning his head a little and smiling, and it looked horrifying with his one eye and seemingly sharp teeth, „I don’t want you to please me just for the sake of staying alive. No, you will please me because you _want_ to.“   
  
„I… I understand,“ Dipper answered obediently, trying to force himself into this new mindset. 

„Then try again.“ 

Dipper stared at the floor, still kneeling in front of Cipher. He was trembling. His mind desperately looked for the right thing to say, the right thing to do. 

„Please,“ he finally said, „Allow me to please you, my god.“ 

Cipher smirked. 

„Get up,“ he ordered, and Dipper obeyed. Unsure what to do, he kept staring at the floor, because he assumed that staring at his god would be rude. He was wrong. 

„Look at me.“ 

He hesitated, but then he felt slender fingers lifting his chin and the next moment he was staring into a slitted eye. He shivered, but didn’t say anything. He waited for something to happen. Anything. Whatever his god wanted to do with him. Anything so this nightmare would be over. 

„You’re not feeling it, little one, hm? But soon you will…“ 

And then he felt foreign lips on his own.  
His eyes widened once more and he immediately started to struggle. _No, no, no!_ He didn’t want to be one of _those_ sacrifices— _anything, anything but that— please—_  

„You’re lucky to be one of _those_ sacrifices,“ Cipher whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss.   
  
Dipper just wanted to break down and cry, but he swallowed his fear, trying not to show it. His god moved from his lips to his neck, examining every bit of skin and sending shivers down his spine. Dipper’s breathing was fast and uneven.  
„I… m-my god, forgive me please, but I can not enjoy this…!“ he choked out, and earned a bite on his neck. The lower two of Cipher’s hands were holding him steady on his hips. Otherwise he might have broken down already. More tears found their way over Dipper’s cheeks, reddening his face. He could feel the hands tugging at his toga, and he feared that the god might just rip it apart. 

„Relax, little Dipper,“ he said, but his voice wasn’t calming at all, it was dark and alarming, as was the grin on his face, „You _will_.“ 

Dipper suddenly felt something slick at his bare feet, and he shrieked. He would have stumbled backwards if it wasn’t for Ciphers arms holding him. He didn’t dare to look down, no, he didn’t want to know what was slowly sliding up his legs— _parting_ his legs— oh god—! 

And then he felt pressure on his shoulders, a sign by Cipher telling him to kneel down again. He practically fell to the floor on his knees, now bruised. He was incredibly uncomfortable and scared, and his face was flushed because he already knew what this was going to be about. 

Cipher’s lower right hand moved to Dipper’s mouth, pushing two fingers against his lips, and Dipper parted them. He shivered as the fingers moved in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm. He could _feel_ his gods amused glare.  
_Obey. obey, just obey. It will be over eventually, just…!_

The slick tendrils moved further up and were now dangerously close to his underwear, but then they moved up even further, slipping over his chest and circling his nipples. Dipper was too scared and confused to even count how many of them there were. His breathing got faster. It couldn’t be… that he was getting excited, could it…? 

„Just let it happen, little one,“ Cipher said, and when Dipper dared to look up at him, the god licked his lips. The fingers were still in Dipper’s mouth, now three instead of just two. And Dipper began to suck on them and let his tongue play, as he thought it would please his god. And he judged from the wide grin on the others face that he was right about that. 

The tendrils moved up and down his body while he was still wearing his toga, and he was starting to feel hot. Shivering, he didn’t even notice how he became more and more eager to suck on Cipher’s fingers. He shifted uncomfortably, but soon enough found himself unable to move due to more tendrils holding his entire body in position. And then Cipher took off his only piece of clothing. 

He was hard, and he was _huge_. So huge that Dipper got scared again, wanting to back away, _I don’t want this— It’s going to hurt— I don’t— I don’t—!_

But one of Ciphers hands found it’s way to Dippers head, gripping his hair and keeping him in position. He knew what Cipher wanted him to do, god, he knew it, but— 

„Enjoy it. You’re already starting to.“ 

Dipper sobbed. He didn’t want to accept the fact that he was getting turned on from the slick appendages touching his naked skin even though he was still fully dressed. He was getting harder and harder, he could feel it. He was panting as he lifted his head and stared at the full erection in front of him. Completely inexperienced, he brought it to his lips, slowly taking the tip of it inside. He licked it just like he did with the fingers before, but this was much bigger. He couldn’t take all of Cipher’s cock in his mouth. Twitching because of the tendrils on his body, he began to suck him off obediently, tears running over his face one more time. He felt like he was going to choke, but for some reason it also turned him on— _no— no, that couldn’t be—!_

Cipher didn’t have to say anything. Dipper’s face was flushed. He knew very well that his god could read his mind.   
  
And then a quiet moan left Cipher’s lips, and he rolled his hips against Dipper’s mouth, starting to fuck his face. Dipper nearly choked and made a pained noise, but between his sobbing and the god’s moaning he found himself still sucking on his cock, like he couldn’t stop. Somehow it was addicting, it made him feel hotter and hotter, along with the tendrils that were now dangerously close to his own dick— god, _please_ —  
He kept moving his tongue along his god’s cock, sucking harder, swallowing small bits of precum dripping from it. He slowly stopped caring about whether he wanted this or not, and as the tendrils slipped into his underwear, he couldn’t help but letting out a choked moan, his hips - still unable to move - trembling with delight. 

„That’s right, little Dipper… You’re doing _so well._ Aaah…“ 

Dipper’s entire body was a shivering, hot mess. He still couldn’t take all of Cipher’s cock, it was just too big— how would it feel if he got fucked with that— oh, god—!  
„That can be arranged,“ Cipher said, smirking, and pushing his cock one last time into Dippers mouth before he pulled it out, leaving the boy panting hard.

„M-my god, please, I don’t really want…!“  
  
„Yes, you do.“ 

And with that his toga was ripped apart by the tendrils, leaving him in just his underwear, but that didn’t stay on him for long either. Within seconds, he was completely nude. And he _should’ve_ counted the tendrils. 

What first struck him as said tendrils growing bigger were actually additional ones that were more like thick tentacles. One of them slowly curled around his neck and made it a little harder for him to breathe, another one slid up his dick. Dipper groaned, immediately moving his hips against it. 

_What’s happening to me?  
I can’t be enjoying this— no, I can’t—! _

„Give in, my dear,“ Cipher hummed, and suddenly Dipper was lifted up by the god’s hands as well as more tentacles, trembling and sweating and swearing under his breath. The tentacle around his neck tightened its grip and he coughed a little, but it soon turned into desperate moaning as he felt Cipher’s fingers at his ass, gripping it. Hanging in the air like that, his legs were spread apart by two of Cipher’s hands. Dipper would’ve hid his face if he could, but he was completely restrained. He closed his eyes, panting and groaning thanks to the tentacle around his dick.  
Fingers pressed inside of him. He wanted to moan, but the tentacle choking him suddenly moved into his mouth as well, slicking in and out and rubbing on the sensitive skin of his neck. Dipper rolled his eyes back. He wanted to move, wanted to do something, but all he could do was lick and suck on the tentacle in his mouth. He felt entirely helpless, but also so _good_. He felt like he was burning up inside.  
  
There were two fingers inside of him, and Dipper moaned as a third one joined. It hurt and he tensed, new tears forming in his eyes. But the pain soon turned into pleasure and he was unable to stop himself from moving against the fingers fucking him. His tongue rubbed over the tentacle in his mouth and he could taste a weird liquid pouring from it. Once he accidentally swallowed it, he soon enough started to feel even _hotter_ , squirming in Ciphers grip. 

„So beautiful… my willing little sacrifice,“ Cipher said, a calm look on his face as he watched his own fingers slipping in and out of Dipper’s hole, „Want something bigger yet?“  
Dipper moaned loudly, as well as he could while still sucking. He had started to move against the fingers almost violently. His face was red from asphyxiation. Fuck, he needed it, he needed to get fucked _hard_ and _right now_ —

„Beg.“

Dipper coughed a little as the tentacle was removed from his mouth, but stayed around his neck, still making it hard for him to breathe.  
„H—haah… M-my god, please, please do it…!“ 

„Do what?“ Cipher asked, smirking. He removed his fingers from Dipper’s ass, leaving him unsatisfied and moaning for more.

„F-Fuck me…! Please, please my god— do it— please fuck me, I n-need it—“

„ _You_ need it?“ 

Dipper was in tears, again. The tentacle around his dick was teasing him. He needed release so badly he was willing to do anything, _anything…_! 

„If— if it pleases you, my god, then please— please fuck me…!“ 

„Very well.“ 

The tentacles moved him so he landed in Cipher’s arms, who almost gently laid him on the floor. Dipper was trembling and panting so hard he was afraid his heart might shatter or jump out of his chest. Every little touch from his god made him shiver in anticipation, and he couldn’t help but stare at Cipher’s dick, eyes clouded with lust. The strange liquid was still dripping from his mouth. He felt like he was on drugs, completely engulfed by Cipher’s gaze. The god’s upper hands grabbed Dipper’s arms and held him down, as if it was necessary - he was completely at his will already. Another hand was around Dipper’s neck again, slightly putting pressure on it.  
The god licked his lips.  
He started to rub his cock against Dipper’s entrance, teasing him in the worst way possible. 

Dipper groaned, struggling instinctively against his restraints, trying to move his hips against Ciphers dick.  
„Please… please…!“ he begged, breathing heavily.  
And finally, he could feel him pushing inside, and Dipper let out a scream. Even though he had been prepared, it still hurt, and he clenched his teeth until Cipher was all the way in, filling him up completely. Dipper was grateful that his god gave him the moment he needed to adjust. Cipher began to thrust into him painfully slowly. He didn’t care about the pain anymore, he needed it, he needed to get fucked—  
„F-fuck,“ Dipper cursed as Cipher slammed into him particularly hard.   
  
„Tell me you love it, my little whore“, Cipher said, staring at Dipper as if he wanted to devour him whole.   
  
„I l-love it— please fuck me h-harder, my god, harder and faster— I need it— p-please let me please you!“ Dipper cried out, the hand around his neck making it hard for him to talk. 

„Ah… my precious little slut, I’ll fill you up so much…“ 

The words almost made Dipper cum, but the tentacle that had been around his dick moved away from it and to his asshole instead. He could feel it rubbing between the cheeks.

„Mmmh… m-my god, please— let me— let me please you with my mouth, t-too…!“ Dipper moaned, imagining the slick tendril in his mouth once again, the liquid burning it’s way down his throat— oh, how he wanted it—! 

„Naughty little whore. Suck it good,“ Cipher ordered, seemingly out of breath, and as Dipper had wished he once more found himself with another tentacle in his mouth. He obediently sucked and licked it just like he had Cipher’s dick before. God, he was so full, so full…! 

And then Cipher fucked him hard, one of his hands gripping a handful of Dippers hair and tugging on it, and the god groaned out loud. His thrusts became harder and faster, and Dipper didn’t know what stimulus to focus on anymore, the hand gripping his hair or the one on his neck, the ones holding him down and the tentacle in his mouth, and _fuck_ , Ciphers cock so deep inside of him, so fucking _deep_ and _hard_ —  
  
Cipher came.  
And Dipper felt himself getting filled up, and he moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, before it slipped out and immediately moved to his dick, stroking it hard and fast, making Dipper scream in pleasure as he came as well.  
He was a mess. His entire body was trembling and shook from his orgasm, he was sweating and panting and clinging to his god, to Cipher, to Bill—   


_Bill?_

  
„Good morning to you too, Pine Tree.“ 

Dipper bolted awake, his head hitting Bill’s face above him. Both of them yelled in surprise.  
„OUCH! What the fuck, Bill?!“ 

The demon rubbed his hurt forehead, a wide grin on his face. Dipper’s face turned bright red.   
  
_Oh no._

„Interesting dreams you got there, sapling.“ 


End file.
